


Equius: Be the Mothergrub

by CheshireSmile



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Romance, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Yaoi, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSmile/pseuds/CheshireSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius is confronted by Kanaya about an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius: Be the Mothergrub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura who sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=laura+who+sucks).



> i hope u enjoy

The light tick of the clock grew apparent through out the room. 

“Equius, I was recently intrigued by a thought I have been experiencing lately, although, it required your co-operance .” Her fingers lightly tapped against the wooden table. They rested on the meteor, the area similar to that of a human hive. Equius paid close attention to the slight bouncing of her hand. His head was bowed, making him appear to be looking at the table.

“I… had an rather interesting idea. Keyword is interesting, of course. I’m sure you can already tell why I am using this word in such a manner and have concluded that it will be quite an odd suggestion, emphasis on suggestion.” Her hand continued, he noted that the movements had become progressively more rapid. She was always one to ramble when it came to the idea of an awkward question, or an awkward idea itself.  
“It’s about our race as well… I believe it may be difficult to pull off, almost impossible in its own right but there’s still a chance we may remain victorious. It won’t happen if I ask another troll, Equius, I am almost certain it must be you.”

“I need you to harbor the new-born grubs.”  
His body almost jolted upright at such a thought. His arms, previously massaging his temples, collided with the firm table. It cracked slightly under his strength; perhaps if he had been a bit more surprised, it would have broken completely.  
“Kanaya, that is a completely outrageous idea. I forbid that such a thing even be brought up again.” He watched her face intently. The subtle changes in her expression showed a slight bit of disappointment. Her eyebrows seemed tempted to scrunch together, the left corner of her mouth tugged towards the bottom.  
“But, Equius, this could mean so much. You alone could be the beginning of a new generation of trolls!” Her reach extended towards him, shreds of her proper demeanor beginning to fade.  
“Absolutely not. This is an absurd notion, not to mention the physical pre-cautions to continue with such a procedure. Trolls were not meant to carry young, Kanaya.”

There was a quick moment of silence. A heavy sigh managed to a find a way out between Kanaya’s lips. She straightened her posture and looked at him, almost with pleading eyes. The idea was purely incomprehensible. It was lewd. A particularly shocking one as well, the very thought of it made his skin become moist. Perspiration began to douse him. He was the curvy model, being showered in a heavy load of water. It was him. Water would trickle down every side of him, making him smooth and slippery.

He felt her stare burn into him as he contemplated such thoughts.  
“What would Nepeta think of this?” He tried to rationalize his objection further, far beyond the point of moral thought. The reaction gained was different than he originally anticipated. Her eyes grew bright, with almost a hint of a smug smile digging its way up to her face.  
“I’ve already discussed the matter previously for her approval. She appreciates it and finds it to be intriguing as well, more so, she was gleeful that you would become the mother. I’m sure she would request for you to go through with this.” 

He leaned back in his chair, the board breaking under such fine muscles. Why, even the bottom of the chair teased at breaking completely because of his firm buttocks. His arms were crossed against his chest. The way he moved, it almost seemed as if he was pushing himself back from her. Keeping him in a bubble of seclusion. 

“I… suppose the matter can be looked into. My… agreement can be considered… sealed.” His voice was quiet and he refused to look at Kanaya any longer. The smug smile finally found its way to the surface as she stood up from her chair. Her body swayed gracefully, with the fabric of her skirt following her bodies every movement, almost as if they were in a dance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in Rose’s lab. Your acceptance is greatly appreciated.” She left the muscular man in the room to think about his words he had said and about what he had just gotten into.

========================================================

Dave and John were sitting together in a room further apart from the two trolls. Dave prodded at his turntables, seemingly bored and irritated with his inability to serve up some sweet rhymes. John kicked his legs merrily; they hanged off the edge of his seat. A light hum was apparent through him. Dave found this annoying as shit and wished he’d stop pretending he was David fucking bowie.

The young boy turned around to face the other. John was still obliviously gazing off into the distance, away from the deadpan gaze he was receiving behind Dave’s shades. He approached carefully, keeping his hands at his sides. 

Finally, he pulled him in. His hands grabbed at his bright blue attire. Their lips collided and he could feel his hot breath. Hot damn, he was so fucking close to him right now. John began to lightly nibble on Dave’s bottom lip. Hot yaois were sure to ensue.

Suddenly, John pushed Dave away, a look of grief on his face.  
“What’s wrong?” Dave asked.  
“Dude… I am not a homosexual!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the magnum opus of my writing i will never write a piece more beautiful and heart-wrenching


End file.
